No One Else Comes Close
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when Shane and I fall in love?
1. The story behind the big move

TITLE: No One Else Comes Close AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Not sure yet, may be some swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: I move to New York and my whole life changes DISCLAIMER: I own this story and I own myself. The McMahon's own themselves and everyone else belongs to WWE. DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere.  
  
Authors note: Well, I'm not insane perhaps I just spend a bit too much time dreaming and not enough time in reality?  
  
The Story Behind The Big Move  
  
I was lying in bed thinking of the past three years and what had happened. It had certainly been a rollercoaster of a ride but yet here I was with the love of my life laying beside me, he gently stirred in his sleep and I smiled to myself thinking it could have been all so different. What if I'd have never moved to New York and never met him? What if I'd have decided to stay in Suffolk over in boring old England?  
  
I'd grown up in Suffolk, in a small little town which hardly anybody knew even existed. Don't get me wrong, I liked my life in Suffolk, but it was always so boring and uneventful, I don't think I ever truly felt as if I belonged. The people were nice, my family meant everything to me but yet I'd always longed for something more.  
  
By the time I was twelve years old I had decided on my "life plan" as I had called it. I wanted to stay on at school for years 12 and 13 and study for my A-levels. Then when I was 18 and I had finished school I was going to do my nursing training, which would take three years, work for a further two years as a qualified nurse at the nearest hospital, then one day just announce to my family that I was off, going to live and work in America for the rest of my life. By the time I was twenty-four I wanted to be in the good ol' US of A. My Grandmother's death when I was just sixteen hit me very hard and only reinforced my dream of making it in the USA, I was so close to her and it came as an enormous shock perhaps part of me wanted to run away from that. Run away from her constant memory.  
  
Here I was at twenty-seven years old and I had achieved everything I set out too, only by this age I certainly hadn't planned on marrying and settling down, let alone marrying my teenage-crush. I thought back to when I met him.  
  
I had recently celebrated my 23rd birthday over in England with my family and friends, it was there I had announced that I had brought a one-way ticket to America; needless to say everyone was shocked. They all knew it had always been my plan, but I don't think anybody believed me, I was the most shy and quiet person that they knew. They couldn't grasp that Kerry, that shy and naïve little girl that they once knew was leaving for good. My parents were slightly upset, though they never tried to stop me, they always knew it was my dream to live and work as a nurse in New York City. I think it pained them to know that their only child was going to be living thousands of miles away for the rest of her life, sure they could come to visit as often as they wanted and I would make the odd trip back to England, but it would never be the same and we realised that. 


	2. The First Meeting

TITLE: The One AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Not sure yet, may be some swearing SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: I move to New York and my whole life changes DISCLAIMER: I own this story and I own myself. The McMahon's own themselves and everyone else belongs to WWE. DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere.  
  
Before you start reading I would just like to say that everything in this story is going to be true one day, I will be a qualified nurse I will live and work in New York City. I would love it if the other parts become true too but I realize that is very unlikely, then again you should never say never, perhaps it might come true one day!! Please don't think I'm crazy, just a little infatuated with him. If you're confused well, you'll soon find out.  
  
The First Meeting  
  
Now here I was sitting in a bar in New York, just three months after I had made that very announcement. I had only been living in New York for two weeks and I loved it, I loved the life, the people, and being a typical girl, I loved the shopping. I had made a couple of friends with some people who lived in my building, where my apartment was and they were so friendly and welcoming. I was due to start my job next Wednesday, I had been to meet the team at the hospital and they all seemed very nice and friendly.  
  
It was a Friday night and I was propping up the bar, where I was talking to the barman there. I wasn't expecting anyone to join me, I just wanted to get out and sample the night life that New York had to offer. Mind you, I had picked a quiet bar where there wasn't a lot happening, but I liked it. The barman went off to serve a couple who had just walked in and a man came up next to me. A barmaid came over to serve him.  
  
"Three Carling's, a glass of white wine, and an orange juice please."  
  
"Coming up." The barmaid replied.  
  
I didn't take much notice of him at first but as he spoke his voice sounded strangely familiar I slowly turned my head towards him and gasped. I quickly adverted my gaze, it took all I had not to fall off my bar stool.  
  
"Oh my crap!" I thought. "Shane McMahon, the guy whose face once plastered my bedroom walls! I must be dreaming." I slowly looked at him again, he turned suddenly, as if he knew he was being watched, smiled and nodded his head at me. I smiled back and quickly turned away.  
  
"Oh my god! Shane McMahon just smiled me." I wanted to shout. I calmed myself down and forced myself to breathe slowly. In the past couple of years I had fell out of wrestling but from 16 through to 21 wrestling was my passion, I loved watching it, I loved the athleticism and the skill involved in it. It was my job more than anything that had come between me and wrestling, because of the shift pattern. I rarely had time to watch it and in the end just gave up. While everyone else who watched it loved actual wrestlers like The Rock, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho, I was different I loved the bosses' son - Shane O Mac as he had been known. Everyone used to ask - why him? And to be honest I never knew, I just do I used to reply, there was something different about him. With others I could only see the characters they were playing, with Shane I felt as if I knew the real person, I used to imagine what it would be like to be his girlfriend. I could imagine myself having conversations with him, I was totally besotted by him and always jealous of his wife - Marissa. I never wished any harm against her but I just wished she wasn't married to Shane McMahon.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" He asked.  
  
I turned my head towards him and hung my mouth open like some 10 year old who had just met her boy-band crush. "Uhh ummm." I couldn't get the words out. "He must think I'm such an idiot!" I thought to myself, I could feel my face going red as the silence went on longer. "I'll uhh; I'll have a vodka and red bull please." I noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring, "what does that mean?" I wondered to myself.  
  
"And a vodka and red bull please."  
  
The barmaid nodded.  
  
"So, you're not from around these parts?" Shane asked.  
  
"No I'm from Suffolk, England. I just moved here two weeks ago."  
  
"Wow, must be a big change."  
  
"Yeah it is, but I love it so far."  
  
"I'm Shane, by the way, Shane McMahon." He held out his hand.  
  
I shook it as I replied; "I know, I used to be totally in love with wrestling. You were one of my favourites. I'm Kerry Johnston."  
  
He laughed. "Hello, Kerry. So you don't like it anymore?"  
  
"Because of my job, I work shifts, I just don't get the time to watch it anymore. It's a shame, wrestling was my passion from when I sixteen through to twenty-one."  
  
Shane nodded. "Oh right, so what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a nurse." I replied nervously.  
  
"A nurse, yeah I can see you as a nurse."  
  
I laughed. "Everybody has always said that, apparently I look like one. I've never wanted to do anything else; I always wanted to be a nurse ever since I can remember."  
  
"I feel the same about my job, I'm president of New Media in WWE. I always wanted to work for WWE ever since I was small."  
  
I smiled, I was going to tell him I knew what he did, that I traced his every footstep but I decided not to, I didn't want him to think I was some sort of mad stalker.  
  
"Are you waiting for anyone?" He asked with interest.  
  
I shook my head, "I just wanted to get out of the apartment."  
  
"Do you want to come and join us?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Who's us?" I asked curiously.  
  
He nodded over to where he was sitting. "My parents, my sister, and my brother in-law."  
  
"Oh my god, I'm surprised you all haven't been plagued by fans."  
  
"It's not too bad in here, we come quite often."  
  
"Will they mind?" I wondered.  
  
"Nah, the more the merrier."  
  
"Ok," I got off the bar stool while Shane picked up the tray full of drinks.  
  
He began to walk and I followed him nervously, I didn't know what to expect. They all looked up as we walked over to them.  
  
"Everybody this is Kerry, Kerry this is my dad - Vince, my mom - Linda, my sister - Stephanie and my brother in law - Paul."  
  
I smiled and said hello. They all smiled.  
  
"Shane pull up a seat for her, she doesn't want to stand all night." Vince said smiling.  
  
Shane got a seat from another table and I sat down between Linda and Shane.  
  
Linda was the first one to speak. "What do you do for a living?" Linda asked casually as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
"I'm a nurse." I replied, though I was nervous, I said it with pride, I loved what I did and took enormous joy in it.  
  
"That's great; I don't think I could do that." Linda smiled.  
  
"It's not for everybody but it's certainly me. I can honestly say I love what I do, I like the difference it makes in people's lives, whether they realize it or not." I replied.  
  
Linda nodded. "You certainly are in the firing line, not everyone appreciates the role that nurses play."  
  
"You've got that right; it's just the odd few who take it a bit too far though, thank goodness."  
  
"Do you come from England?" Asked Stephanie suddenly.  
  
"Yes I do, I just moved here two weeks ago." I looked at her properly for the first time and noticed she was pregnant.  
  
"Do you like it?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah I do, it's brilliant. I love the shopping."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"It certainly is fantastic, I love shopping here when I have the time." Linda spoke with enthusiasm.  
  
Vince groaned. "Please don't get her started on shopping; she won't stop once she starts."  
  
Linda turned round and playfully punched him. "I don't know what you're complaining about; I always buy you something."  
  
We all chatted merrily and before I knew it three hours had gone by. We had discussed WWE, and I had asked them a lot of questions but they didn't seem to tire of it. They asked questions about me, my family, why I moved. By the end of the evening I'd even asked Stephanie about her pregnancy. As I had suspected it was her first and her and Paul had been married for five years.  
  
"Gosh, look at the time." I said. "I should be going; I'll never get up in the morning!"  
  
It was 11:30 and not one of us had realized the time.  
  
"Where do you live?" Shane asked.  
  
"In 'The Village'." I replied as I finished up the last of my drink.  
  
"That's miles away, I'll walk you home." He offered.  
  
"I'll be fine, honestly." I reassured him.  
  
"I insist. I will not let you walk alone at night in New York City. You're new; you don't know the dangers yet. Besides I only live in the building opposite."  
  
"Well, in that case. great, thank you." I said astounded. "Shane is going to walk me home!" I thought to myself, "My mum isn't going to believe this when I tell her." She knew how crazy I had been about Shane. Like any other normal girl I'd had my fair share of crush's on celebrities, David Beckham, members of Take That and Boyzone. But when I discovered Shane O Mac - man o man - that was something different. I was infatuated, besotted and dare I admit - perhaps I was even in love with him? I used to get butterflies in my stomach every time I would think about him and when I saw him on TV I went crazy and couldn't stop smiling for days after but there was no chance in hell that I was ever going to admit that to him.  
  
"Ok." Shane said getting up. "Let's hit the bricks. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the office." Shane said to his parents. "And you two look after my nephew." He said to Shane and Paul.  
  
"How do you know it's not a niece?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"It's a boy." Shane said with a lot of conviction.  
  
We all said our goodbyes and I said thank you for letting me join them and that it had been a pleasure.  
  
Shane and I got out onto the street and he offered me his arm.  
  
"My, my you are the perfect gentleman." I giggled.  
  
"I know, there's not many of us left you know." He said with that dazzling smile that I had grown up dreaming about.  
  
We walked in silence for a while until I finally plucked up the courage to ask him. "Umm I hope I'm not being too nosy here but I couldn't help wondering. I know you were married to a woman called Marissa, where was she tonight?" I was expecting him to say at home, looking after the baby or something. I knew they hadn't had children for the years I followed his every movement but I wasn't expecting the answer he gave me.  
  
"Uhh, we divorced about three years ago now."  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Me and my big mouth!" I was so stupid, why did I even ask him in the first place? What did I care about his marriage? I thought, cursing my own stupidity.  
  
"It's fine." Shane reassured me with a smile on his face. "I don't mind, I'm used to people asking. Not a lot of people do realise. We drifted apart; I didn't get my heart broken or anything. Neither of us knew just how much we had changed and how distant we had become until it was too late. It was a mutual decision; she's since remarried and had a baby. I don't see anything of her anymore apart from when she and I are in Connecticut, our parents live across from each other. It's pretty easy when we do bump into one another, we don't try to kill each other!"  
  
I listened intently as he spoke. I couldn't believe they divorced, past interviews with Shane and the way he spoke of her just made me think it was for life.  
  
He continued. "I don't think it came as a big surprise to our families, it was though they had expected it. I think they saw it happening long before me and Marissa did. It was like one day I just looked at her and realized that I didn't love her, it was so strange."  
  
I looked at him and he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "I should imagine it was very hard."  
  
Shane nodded, "At first but after a week, after she'd moved out I didn't feel much, a sense of relief if anything. But enough about me, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Your history, I think that someone as beautiful as you has her pick of men."  
  
I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing important, a couple of boyfriends, nothing serious. I've never been in love if that's what you're asking."  
  
"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" He said quietly.  
  
"I don't mind at all, I'm twenty three."  
  
"I thought you looked about that age, plenty of time for serious relationships."  
  
"Yep," I agreed.  
  
"So what do you look for in a guy?" He asked seriously.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in question. "What do you want to know that for?"  
  
Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering, sorry if that's too personal."  
  
"No, it's ok. You know for someone I only met about four hours ago I'm completely at ease with you." I admitted, it was strange I never was so open and talked as much with someone I had only just met. Usually I was very shy and quiet and I'd have to get to know a person well before I became myself.  
  
Shane's brown eyes bore into me. "I feel the same." He smiled as he said it.  
  
I felt an electric current run through me, the likes of which I had never experienced.  
  
"So come on then. What do you look for in a guy?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Looks don't bother me, although handsome is nice. I know everybody says it but the personality is the important thing. He has to be nice, smart, good, kind, compassionate." I got lost in my own thoughts. "But you know what; above all that he has to be crazy about me. I want him to think I'm the best thing in his life, that he can't live without me, every morning when he wakes up and sees me beside him I want him to think just how goddamn lucky he is to have found me. This might sound crazy but I want a man who would swim across the Atlantic because he cared for me. I suppose I'm saying that I want a guy who loves me with everything he's got, with all his heart and who I love just as much back." I smiled in embarrassment at him as I realized how carried away I had got. To my surprise he was smiling back. "That probably sounds really stupid."  
  
"Not at all." Shane said, still looking at me. "I know how you feel, I hope you find it one day."  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence arm in arm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shane look at me occasionally when he thought I would not notice. I smiled to myself, thinking that when I was nineteen as soon as I saw him I would have dropped down dead a heart attack but now, being all grown up, I could actually have a conversation with him.  
  
"Well, here we are." I said as we stopped just outside my building.  
  
"Yeah, here we are." Shane said nervously. "Look, I just want to say I had a great time tonight, it was really nice meeting you."  
  
"You too." I nodded.  
  
"God I feel like a teenager, so I'm just going to come straight out with it. Would you mind giving me your phone number and perhaps we could go out on a date sometime?" He smiled at me, slightly blushing.  
  
I returned the smile and tried not to explode with excitement. "I would really like that."  
  
I wrote both my mobile and home phone number down for him and he said he call me tomorrow. I told him to be careful walking back to his building, even though it was only across the road.  
  
He laughed, "I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
I smiled. "Well I'll see you again sometime."  
  
"Definitely." He nodded. He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
"Seeya." I said as I watched him walk away. 


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

The Morning After The Night Before  
  
The next day.  
  
I groaned as I rolled over and picked up the phone, I glanced at the time. "Ten thirty." I muttered to myself. "People who know me, should know it's too early to phone me."  
  
"Hello?" I said as I held the phone to my ear.  
  
"Hi Kerry?"  
  
"Shane!" I asked surprised sitting bolt upright in bed.  
  
"How are you?" We both said at the same time and laughed.  
  
I regained my composure. "I'm great thanks, what about you?"  
  
"Good, very good. I didn't wake you did I? You sounded a bit groggy when you answered."  
  
"Well you sure know how to flatter a girl." I giggled, pretending to be offended.  
  
He gasped. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Relax," I told him. "I know and yes you did wake me up. The more you get to know me, the more you'll understand how I like my sleep."  
  
"Oh right, one of those are you? The type you have to drag out of bed in the morning?"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"I like a good lay in myself, not that I get much time for it."  
  
"Well soon I won't have time when I start my job, so I'm making the most of it."  
  
"Good idea, I'm sorry I woke you but uhh." He paused. "I just uhh. couldn't wait to phone you." He said shyly  
  
"That's okay." I replied quietly.  
  
"I was just wondering if you want to go out tonight? If you're not busy, I mean."  
  
I cut him off. "I'd love too." I answered quickly.  
  
"Really? That's great, brilliant." He said happily.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked, playing with the phone cord.  
  
"It's a surprise." He said mysteriously.  
  
"A surprise? On a first date? Now that's unusual!"  
  
"You've never been on a first date with me before, that's why. All I will tell you is wrap up warm!"  
  
"Wrap up warm? This gets more mysterious by the minute."  
  
"You are just going to have to trust me." Shane said with the slightest hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
"Luckily for you, I do or I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place." I replied, not believing I had just said it.  
  
"Well that is lucky." He agreed. "I'll come and pick you up at about seven thirty, is that okay?"  
  
"Perfect!" I replied, a smile plastered over my face.  
  
"What number apartment do you live in?" He asked.  
  
"Number twenty two."  
  
"Twenty two, okay then. I'll come and pick you up from there and remember what I said, dress warmly."  
  
"Right, see you then, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I put down the phone and started to jump on my bed excitedly.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Shane McMahon!!!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. "WooooooHoooooo!!"  
  
I threw open my closet and got everything out that I considered appropriate for what he said. I tried everything on, but nothing seemed right.  
  
I sighed as I sat down dejectedly on my bed. "There's only one thing that will fix this." I said out loud to myself as I looked in the mirror. A smile came over my face. "A shopping spree." 


	4. The First Date

The First Date  
  
So I went shopping and settled for a pair of indigo jeans, a warm white sweater, and a pair of black smart boots. It was the middle of winter and a blanket of snow was covering New York City, it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
At 7:30 on the dot there was a knock at the door, I grabbed my coat, took a deep breath and answered. I opened the door and there he stood, my teenage crush as cute as ever in a pair of jeans, a heavy parker and a ski hat. I silently cursed myself as the realisation hit me that I had brought neither a hat, scarf or gloves, I was so excited it just slipped my mind.  
  
Shane looked so handsome, as he had done all those years ago on my TV screen. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed red from the cold. As we were in the elevator he handed me a brand new white angora scarf and a matching pair of mittens and a hat. I stared at him in amazement.  
  
"You'll need them, it's freezing out there." He smiled at me and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled as we stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. "A lot of people don't realise just how cold NYC can get. I figured I should buy them just in case."  
  
I smiled at him as I put them on, "thanks, you didn't have too. How much do I owe you?"  
  
Shane raised his eyebrows; "Owe me? You don't owe me anything, there a present."  
  
"Shane you don't."  
  
"Tough, I did and I'm easily offended so don't mention it again."  
  
I laughed as we stepped out the door; "thank you." I said quietly.  
  
He smiled back at me; "You look cute all wrapped up."  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself!" I said, looking him up and down.  
  
"Well, our chariot awaits." He said stopping on the sidewalk next to a hansom carriage, an enclosed old fashioned English one, with windows and a roof, the driver wore a top hat and was standing next to the two black shining horses that were drawing the carriage.  
  
The driver opened the door and I got in with Shane's help, he got in behind me and the driver closed the door. Shane settled a thick fur blanket around us and I beamed at him.  
  
"This is incredible," I was amazed, I had a feeling that this was going to be the best first date ever! "This is wonderful Shane, thank you."  
  
I could tell he was embarrassed. "Don't be silly;" he said. "I just thought we should do something special because it was snowing."  
  
"You're sweet."  
  
"Well don't go telling everybody; the official party line is that I'm as hard as nails."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked, curious.  
  
"You don't know New York very well do you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"We're going to one of NYC's top attractions. Perhaps I should have asked you first but can you skate?"  
  
"Skate? You mean roller skate?" I asked, I had no idea where this conversation was headed.  
  
Shane smiled at me, "No, ice skate."  
  
"I've never been ice skating in my life." I said my eyes wide. It was the truth, I'd always wanted to have a go but the opportunity never arose.  
  
"Well we're going to the Wollman skating rink; want to give it a try?"  
  
"I'll probably make a complete idiot of myself but what the hell! Why not?"  
  
Shane laughed. "That's the way. I like a girl who'll try anything once."  
  
Our eyes met and we had a 'moment'. I blushed and quickly looked away, I had felt it and if I wasn't mistaken so had Shane.  
  
We got to the rink and got out of the carriage, it was cold and blustery. Shane's nose and cheeks were red, and I had no doubt that mine were too. He offered me his arm and we hurried towards the rink. Shane was a gentleman and paid for everything, the rental of the skates and when I asked him about paying for the carriage, he insisted it was fine and that I didn't have to pay for anything.  
  
We stepped out onto the ice together, with Shane holding onto me, and me holding on to the side. Shane stayed with me for a while, I found my footing fairly quickly and Shane took a quick turn round the ice on his own, he was a beautiful skater, and then rejoined me and stayed for the rest of the evening. We rested a couple of times and drank hot chocolate and ate burgers. We had a great time and by the end of the evening we were like old friends, laughing and joking together like we had known each other for years.  
  
"I can't remember when I had so much fun." I said as I sat down, to rest my ankles which were getting pretty tired.  
  
"Me neither, I haven't been skating in years, I forgot how much I enjoyed it. Mind you, I think it might have had a lot to do with the company." He smiled at me, and I was grateful that I was sitting because if I had been standing my legs would have collapsed beneath me.  
  
A few minutes later he brought me another hot chocolate and a muffin. We sat and talked for ages before we went back on the rink again. This time he held me tightly, to stop me from falling, so he said. I didn't object though, I liked it.  
  
"So when we met, you said you used to like wrestling, who was your favourite?" Shane asked me curious.  
  
I blushed and looked away. "I didn't really have anyone."  
  
Shane looked at me intently, "Yes you did, come on who was it? I can tell by your face."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
He started to tickle me and we were both laughing.  
  
"Tell me, surrender now!"  
  
"No!" I said laughing, I managed to get out of his hold and skated away from him and went over to the side. I leant against the barrier and he wasn't far behind me, before I knew it my back was against the barrier and Shane had his arms either side of me so I was trapped. We were still both laughing.  
  
"You'll have to stay here forever unless you tell me!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I give up. I just don't want you thinking badly of me."  
  
"Why would I think badly of you?" He asked.  
  
I met his eyes, "I had his poster on my bedroom wall, I was absolutely crazy about him, call my mum and ask."  
  
"So who was it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"You."  
  
Shane smiled. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "I just don't want you thinking that I decided to come on this date purely because I had a crush on you."  
  
"Why did you come on a date with me then?" Shane asked quietly, coming closer to me.  
  
"Because in this short time I've known you, I feel like I've known you all my life and I've never felt that way before." I said quietly looking down.  
  
He tilted my chin up and I looked him in the eyes. "What would you say if I said that I felt the same way?"  
  
Before I could answer Shane kissed me. I was so startled I didn't even move, I just held on to him so I wouldn't fall and then I kissed him back. He put his arms around me and held me tight and when we stopped, we were both breathless.  
  
"Shane. I." I felt like a kid.  
  
"Shh." Shane said as he gently placed a finger on my lips. "Kerry." he whispered my name as he caressed my cheek. He pulled me into his arms again, and I didn't try to stop him. Finally, we stopped kissing and neither of us said a word as we just stood there, holding one another.  
  
Shane spoke; "I'm really not sure if I'm supposed to apologise for that or not."  
  
I looked up at him. "Why should you have to? We're both single and we both kissed each other, what's there to be sorry about?" I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I've had an amazing time tonight. Thank you."  
  
"So have I, so thank you too."  
  
We skated for a little while again and then finally, as the session was coming to a close we stepped off the ice rink, and then returned our skates.  
  
The carriage driver helped us into the carriage and Shane settled the blanket around us again. I relaxed back into the leather seats of the carriage and Shane gently put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We started to kiss again and afterwards I looked deep into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you for taking me skating; it's something I've always wanted to do." It was so much more fun than if he had taken me to a fancy restaurant. I had loved every moment of the evening that I had spent with him.  
  
He smiled. "You did brilliantly considering it was your first time on the ice, but you know," his lips moved right next to my ear. "You're an even better kisser."  
  
I laughed as he moved away and looked at me again. "So are you."  
  
We kissed for a while again, and then I rested my head on his shoulder as we watched the snow fall through the little window of the carriage.  
  
"It's so pretty." I said quietly. "It hardly ever snows back home."  
  
"No all the UK gets is rain!" Shane said as we both laughed.  
  
"You're right there."  
  
"You know, I think it could be very easy to fall in love with you Miss Johnston, infact I think I've already started." Shane whispered as he tenderly kissed my cheek.  
  
I was shocked by Shane's words, and then saw the kindness and tenderness that shone in his eyes. "I think I feel the same way." I murmured as he lightly kissed my lips.  
  
He pushed a lock of hair away from my face and spoke softly. "We can take it slow and steady and just see where these feelings take us."  
  
"Is this really happening to me?" I asked as I shook my head in amazement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This? Us? I don't know what's happening, I've never felt this way before."  
  
Shane was smiling at me. "It's not as if we have to figure all this out now, it's kind of taken me by surprise too. All I know is that I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you and we see what happens from there. Does that sound good?"  
  
I nodded my head in agreement as he pulled me closer to him, we had our arms around each other and for the rest of the journey just sat in silence and we watched the snowflakes fall.  
  
When we got to the apartment building, Shane helped me out of the carriage. He paid the cab driver and thanked him. The carriage went off into the night and Shane turned to me.  
  
Shane looked down at the ground. "I'll leave you here then." He looked at me.  
  
I took a single step towards him and before we could help ourselves we were in each others arms and we kissed. The kiss ended all too soon and believe it or not we didn't go up to either of our apartments and end up in bed which was a miracle to both of us. 


	5. The First Major Bump

The First major bump  
  
I'd be lying if I said we just fell in love and lived happily ever after. The first major bump in our journey came about six weeks after we first started dating, and of course, that was "the age difference". I was twenty three when we first started dating and Shane was thirty seven, an age gap of fourteen years. This was never really a problem for us, but for the people around us it created quite a stir. Our close family was not a problem, it was our friends. It was the same old story from his friends "she's only after your money" and from my so-called friends all I heard was "he's just after a young bit of stuff, when you hit thirty he'll dump you like a hot coal."  
  
At first we ignored it, we didn't care what other people thought, we were in love and that was all that mattered.  
  
But then the snide little comments that they kept making got to us and we ended up arguing. One night when a particularly vicious comment was made by a friend of Shane's I got very upset and stormed out of the pub and back to my apartment. Not long after, Shane came after me.  
  
"What was that about?" Shane asked in anger, "when I went up to the bar you were there and when I got back you were gone."  
  
"You didn't hear what James said." I sobbed; his comment had hurt me deeply.  
  
"Well what did he say?" Shane asked, sitting down.  
  
"He said that if I cared about you at all, I'd dump you because you're only involved with me because you want to be young and carefree again and I help you stay like that and all I'm after is your money. I am so sick of this Shane, I can't ignore it anymore. Maybe it would be easier if we weren't together, perhaps we should break up." I wiped some tears away. "Obviously everybody is against us, we can't win."  
  
Shane's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he put his arms around me. "Don't say that Kerry, please. I know people think that you're a money grabber and I'm a stupid old fool, but we know the truth. We love each other and perhaps that is true, you do make me feel young and carefree but that's what love does to you. Don't let them win, this is about us, it's not about them. Infact." Shane's eyes were set. "Come on." he said, pulling me up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to the pub where your friends and mine are."  
  
I begged him to tell me what he was going to do but he wouldn't. When we finally got back to the pub, Shane marched on to the stage, took me with him and stopped the band that were playing. He stood in front of the microphone with his arm around me.  
  
"Right," he said to the packed pub, our friends were in the audience. "I think it's time Kerry and I got a few things straight with you assholes. I am not a stupid old fool who's only after her body, she is not a bitch who's just after my money." He looked at me. "We happen to be deeply in love but it seems that some people can't just accept that. So to all of our so-called friends who keep making little comments behind our backs or in our faces you either shut the fuck up and keep your opinions to yourself or you don't bother speaking to either of us again. We don't want friends who seem to be against us all the time, I don't know why you can't accept the fact that we are happy and a very much together couple. Like I said, from now the snide comments stop and if you can't accept that then we don't want you as friends. We're both adults, we know what we want, we know that we love each other and to those that don't believe us, well fuck you!"  
  
Shane then turned to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever received from him.  
  
When I woke up at around 9:30 the next morning, I went over to Shane's, he had given me a key to his apartment. I crept in wanting to surprise him but I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and I recognised them immediately as Shane and Linda. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I moved slowly and quietly towards the kitchen where I stood just outside the door.  
  
"I can understand where their coming from Shane." I heard Linda say.  
  
"Oh so you're on their side too are you? Thanks a lot mom!"  
  
"I didn't say that. I don't think Kerry is after your money, it's so obvious to any fool that she loves you and you her. But what I'm trying to say is Kerry is still very young, she's twenty three years old ok, and she's still a baby."  
  
Shane cut her off, "Mom listen."  
  
"No, you listen to me. I'm sure that she loves you and she'll never hurt you but you must understand that at twenty three she is still learning about life, she is by no means all grown up even if she is mature for her age. When I was twenty three I had been married for six years and I had you, a young baby - at twenty three! Now I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone Shane, I married your Dad because I loved him and I knew that it would be forever - I had no doubts about that. The thing is that. oh I don't know how to say this, I tied myself down too young I don't know why we couldn't have waited to get married. Suddenly at seventeen I found myself with a husband and a small apartment to look after, I grew up fast Shane, I had too. All I'm asking is for you not to do the same to her, I'm not asking you to end it, just take it slowly that's all. Give her the chance to be young, to learn, don't tie her down, not yet."  
  
"I hear what you're saying mom but you and Kerry are completely different, we didn't get married when she was seventeen and we don't have a baby on the way. It's totally different nowadays mom - no disrespect."  
  
Linda shook her head, "The thing is it isn't. I look at Kerry and for some reason I see myself in her, she's an only child and from what I can see she's a scared, lonely person who feels as though she's never fitted in anywhere - I can relate to that."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong - when you married Dad, you suddenly felt as if you belonged right?"  
  
"Right but."  
  
"No mom, no buts, we love each other and I know that we'll eventually get married and spend the rest of our lives together, its just a question of when."  
  
Linda knew when she had been defeated. "Ok Shane, just do what's right by her and she'll do the same for you." 


	6. The Wedding

The Wedding  
  
Suddenly I snapped back to reality as Shane stirred beside me and out his arm around me, I smiled to myself as he muttered in his sleep, he was always doing that and he always had a smile on my face as he did so. I gently moved and kissed him on the forehead, and looked at him, thinking how lucky I was to have found my soul mate.  
  
My mind wandered again as I thought back to our wedding day.  
  
Like Shane suggested, we didn't rush each other. It was a full two months before we slept together and when we did; I thought I felt the earth move, for both us. It was the most intimate, beautiful experience of my life and only confirmed both of our suspicions; we had fallen deeply in love. I could tell Shane anything and visa versa, everyone had always told me I would know when it was "the one" and I had found him in Shane McMahon. Shane was my soul mate, I had never felt this way about anyone and neither had Shane. From that day on life was perfect, we hardly left each others side except when we had to work! I never let on that I had heard his conversation with Linda and he never told me. I realised that Linda was concerned for both of us, unlike our so-called friends who were just trying to wreck our relationship. After the speech Shane gave in the pub, some friends accepted our relationship and some didn't. The one's that didn't we hadn't spoken to since.  
  
Exactly ten months after we had first met Shane had proposed to me and of course, I accepted. The proposal was amazing, he had taken me to a snowy Vermont, and we had just been skiing and were back in the cabin. I had came out of the bath and he had a log fire burning furiously and candles burning all around. I sat down in front of the fire; he dropped down in front of me on one knee and asked me to marry him. He had a ring and the cutest smile you could ever imagine, I couldn't resist him, I had known for a few months he was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and we had discussed marriage. We made love in front of the fire, then crawled into bed and spent virtually the remainder of the week there!  
  
Here I was in Hawaii, with my Dad by my side, getting ready to walk me down the aisle.  
  
Shane and I had decided to have our wedding ceremony on a cliff top at sunset. It was the perfect day, bright and sunny, with no wind whatsoever. My parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles and cousins had all flown over from England, Vince and Linda had graciously offered to pay for their flights. I had come from a middle class back round and if they hadn't of paid; it would have been likely that none of my family would be there.  
  
I wore a white gown with a fitted bodice, a moderate train and a tiara and veil. My bouquet was filled with red and white roses. We had spent six months planning the wedding and in my eyes it was absolutely perfect, the wedding that I had spent my entire life dreaming about, but more important than that I was marrying the perfect man.  
  
My parents had come over a month before the wedding and had gotten along famously with Shane and the rest of the McMahon family. As well as both of our families that were present, I had some friends from work and people that I had grown to know from my time in America. Wrestlers from WWE were present as well as management.  
  
The music began and I walked down the aisle, I met Shane's eye's and suddenly I was filled with an immense happiness as I saw the sparkle in his eyes, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked down the aisle.  
  
The registrar started the proceedings and it was time for our vows. I turned to get Shane's wedding ring from the maid of honour - who was Stephanie, over the last few months we had grown to be like sisters, which was very special to me as I was the only child.  
  
I gently held his left hand and began to place the wedding ring on his third finger as I made my vow to him. "Shane, you are my best friend, and until I met you I had never had a best friend, falling in love with you has been so easy. You have such quiet strength, a kindness that I've never seen before and a capacity to love that is greater than I've ever known. I can't imagine a future without you; I want to live with you, to have children with you and to grow old with you. I make this vow in front of everyone here today that I will love you forever." I put the ring on his finger and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Shane gently took hold of my hand and placed the wedding ring on my finger as he spoke the words I will never forget. "Kerry, I loved you from the moment I saw you and I knew that I would love you forever, that is my promise to you in front of our family and friends. I love your humour and the compassion you have for other people. You refuse to just watch the world, you demand that it be a better place and because of you, it is. Today I give you my heart, my soul and the promise of a future filled with excitement, joy and our world that will be bursting with love."  
  
After our declaration of vows, we were pronounced husband and wife. After the ceremony we all went to the hotel where we had a three course dinner, the traditional speeches were made and as the evening wore on, a jazz band played us well into the early hours of the next day. It was the best day of my life. 


	7. The Big Surprise

The big surprise  
  
"Kerry, hello Kerry?"  
  
I snapped out of my day dream and Shane was looking at me, smiling.  
  
"You were in your own little world, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"You." I said as I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Let me guess, you were thinking about what a fantastic lover I am?!" he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "As that seems to make you happy, I'll let you believe that."  
  
"Oh good, I've got to have my dreams."  
  
"Actually." I said, debating whether to tell him now. "You might not be far wrong. you see I discovered something yesterday."  
  
"What's that?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"Well, not only are you a fantastic lover."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You're a. what's the expression? Genetic jackhammer? We're going to have a baby." I grinned. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The look of joy and the smile on his face told me all I needed to know.  
  
THE END 


End file.
